The objective of this proposal is commercial evaluation of new analytical reagents and methods discovered and being discovered by the Center for Bioanalytical Research at the University of Kansas. The specific technology which will be examined is concerned with new analytical methods which would allow several-fold greater sensitivity in measurement of amino acids and peptides in biological matrices than is possible with the current state of the art technology. The reagents and methods to be developed under this proposal are of major commercial value in that the capability they represent is essential for (1) commercial development of many new drugs and products of bioengineering, (2) basic research in many biomedical areas by providing analytical methodology for the detection of extremely low (femtogram) levels of bioactive materials, and (3) clinical bioanalysis of peptide-like drugs whose action is related to the control and/or release of endogenous peptides. Two classes of derivatizing reagents will be examined: (1) fluorogenic reagents; and (2) electroactive derivatizing reagents. During Phase I, some of the new chemistry which has already been developed will be tested for possible use in HPLC systems for both pre-column and post-column derivatization. In Phase II the derivatization methodology will be optimized and analytical instrumentation for the system will be built to demonstrate the commercial value of the analytical methodology.